


telephone

by maxille



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Distance, Drabble, Fluff, Leokasa Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, Waiting, i didnt realise leokasa week was a thing, leokasa week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Tsukasa leaves for a business trip. Leo can barely make it through day one.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710790
Kudos: 30
Collections: Leokasa Week





	telephone

It had been less than 12 hours since Tsukasa had left, but Leo was already losing it. Tsukasa wasn’t answering his phone or replying to his texts. For all Leo knew, Tsukasa was dead in a ditch somewhere on the opposite side of the world.

Tsukasa had left on a business trip and wouldn’t be returning for three days. Leo could barely survive the _night_ without being enveloped in Tsukasa’s warmth, so how he was supposed to last three days was beyond him.

Leo stared at the empty manuscript, nervously tapping his pen. Usually, once he’d started composing, nobody could stop him until he was done. But today, it was as if he’d forgotten how to sing. Every ounce of musical knowledge had vanished from his brain. He looked at his phone for what had to have been the thousandth time that day. Still nothing. It wouldn’t hurt to send one more text, right?

**_To: suo~_ **

**_suooooooo (5:34 pm)_ **

**_suooooo_ **

**_suo pls where are you (5:35 pm)_ **

**_suo answer me pleAseeeee_ **

**_are you ok (6:27 pm)_ **

**_suo where r u_ **

**_pls did you land safe_ **

**_suo i miss you_ **

**_tsukasa pls.... im sad :( (6:28 pm)_ **

Leo anxiously scrolled through the chain of unread messages as if it’d make Tsukasa respond any faster. What could Tsukasa possibly be doing that required so much time? Just as Leo was preparing to slam his phone on the ground, it pinged. He almost threw his phone across the room in surprise, almost as if he wasn’t expecting the notification.

**_From: suo~_ **

**_Hey, Leo, are you okay? (6:40 pm)_ **

Leo took a moment to sigh a breath of relief. Knowing his precious paramour was okay gave him more than enough inspiration to compose his next masterpiece, but he managed to resist the urge.

**_where the heck were youuuuuu (6:40 pm)_ **

He watched in anticipation as the three blinking dots appeared and disappeared two separate times, before another message was sent.

**_I’ve been busy all day. Sorry, I’m free now. (6:41 pm)_ **

Leo pouted. Better late than never, he figured. Knowing he was okay was one thing, but seeing his face again was a whole other can of worms he was dying to open.

**_pls ft me (6:41 pm)_ **

With that, a call request came on screen, and Leo didn’t hesitate on picking it up. He felt his heart skip a beat when Tsukasa face came on screen.

“Suo!” he screamed. Tsukasa chuckled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Leo noticed the fancy hotel room Tsukasa was occupying, which came as no surprise to him. Tsukasa always was picky with his luxuries.

“Sorry, Leo... I’ve been a little busy. How are you?” he asked. Leo went on many different tangents, each differing from the last. Tsukasa could only laugh and nod along. It filled him with glee listening to his boyfriend go on and on about his day.

* * *

Hours must’ve flown by, but Leo didn’t notice. He told Tsukasa how he wasn’t able to compose, not that Tsukasa believed that. The two shared conversations for hours, but Tsukasa was getting tired.

“Leo, I’m gonna head to bed. I’ve got a big day tomorrow...” he started, a yawn slipping past his lips. Leo wasn’t having that, though. He demanded ten more minutes. Tsukasa frowned, but it slowly curved into a smile.

“Alright, Leo. Ten more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i would take a break but i didnt realise leokasa thing was a week so i had to im sorry do forgive me  
> wc: 564


End file.
